Fallen Snow
by Evening Silhouette
Summary: Even girls with friends can become lonely. They just need the right red heard to make it better. Bebe was about to learn that. KyleBebe Oneshot


_And I make my debut with a South Park fic. Heh heh, I'm an addict cause it just so damn adorable! So any who, the friend is an OC of mine and her name means "Dead and awake" as well as " Empty heart" She'll appear in other fics where her name will become important, not to say SP fics but other ones. Next up for SP is a Stendy piece that or Creek... cause I find it adorable xD. Though Kyle-Bebe has to be my fav pairing. Well please R and R :D_

* * *

I sighed stiftly as I looked out my bedroom window. I twirled my finger in my blonde hair absentmindedly, waiting for something to happen. I was bored. That was it. I was bored and my two best friends who were going to come over cancelled. I had gotten a call form Wendy earlier today. She was going out with Stan and she was oh so excited. I was happy for her.... a bit envious but still happy. Akuja called later. Something to do with one hot boy and an old truck... I didn't ask.

I never do.

The window revealed that snow was falling, but what else was new? Nothing. I let out a quaint sigh as my mind went into other places, then all of the sudden I felt like going and playing in the snow like I was nice years old again. Bebe Stevens, wanting to act like a little kid, that or act like I was tripping on acid. I don't know why but I put on my winter boots and went outside to play. I haven't said that in years, I hope you realize.

To tell the truth, that patch of snow looked empty and i needed to get to it before a a dog or a drunk guy did. I hope you can get why.

The snow was wonderful. Better then I had expected and it was nothing new. It always snowed in South Park. Always. It's like you can't get past it. It was so pretty, the way it just fell down in a way that made me want to cup a single snowflake in my hand. I don't know why but I found myself playing with it when a boy came along. I looked up to see Kyle... I can't spell his last name so I'm not going to bother even trying to spell it. Please hold on to all your dumb blonde jokes.

All of the sudden I hear his him talk. " Bebe, what in the world are you doing?" I look up to him and give him probably one of the dumbest looks...ever. I feel stupid sitting in the snow with a pretty good looking guy but I shrug and stick out my tongue.

He's just Kyle, after all. Not like he'll make a difference.

" I'm playing in the snow! It makes me wish I was nine again... back when things weren't so tough," I say a little sadly, as I fall on my back. The snow was so cold and it made me want to get out of it but I couldn't. Soon I felt some pressure near me and all of the sudden something pulled me up so I was sitting up straight.

"If you do that you'll get cold... And I wouldn't want you getting sick. Think about it! It's finally break!" Kyle said, his green eyes pouring into my hazel ones. I wanted to blush but I couldn't. I mean seriously I can't. Well I guess I can blush but I never do, I just never find a need for it... Maybe because I don't expect to fall in love like in those romantic books Akuja reads... I just find myself never really caring.

Afaird of being hurt is more like it, though. Which is why I'm envious of my two friends.

Besides this was Kyle. Kyle. He hadn't ever stood out before... I mean yeah he has a great ass, but that's it. I took a moment to really look at him while he stared off to space. He had pale skin, and he was rather peaceful. His red hair was cute and fit on his face just right, he was a good looking boy. I never noticed before because I never looked.

Because he was Kyle.

" Hey, do you ever feel like you're getting left behind?" I wanted to answer with the truth. That I feel like that all the time. I wanted to but I couldn't so I kept quiet until pockets of sadness fell from my cheeks.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you OK?" Kyle put his hand to my cheek, I don't think he knew what he was doing into the eyes of a girl. A girl who was crying for a stupid reason. A stupid reason that justly and simply involved being lonely.

" I don't know... I feel like... Like... well... like everyone is going away... that I'll be left alone," I don't know why that scared me so much but it did. I mean a lot of weird shit has happened in South Park but, of course, the blonde girl was crying over something dumb.

I'm the biggest idiot in this town. And that is saying something!

Soon warm arms were around me... very warm and I felt my face flush up with something I think is called blushing. I was blushing because I was being hugged by Kyle. Kyle. The boy who's name I couldn't even attempt to spell. The one who made me blush like a embarrassed two year old.

Because he's Kyle.

We embrace for a while. I wonder if his face looks like mine, and in the very pits of my heart for a moment I wish he won't stop. That we could stay like this for a little longer then we will. It was a selfish thought, and I dismissed it quickly as I let go of him and he backs off. He smirks.

"I never thought the day would come that Bebe would have messed up hair!" I sock him jokingly and he pretends like it hurts. I bet it does hurt a bit, I mean believe it or not I took a fighting class. Well, in South Park I could very well be raped by a towel... I know that sounds terrible... but it could happen.

" Hey... Kyle?" I try to put on a cute face, ignoring my messy hair.

He gives me this look, like he tilts his head to the side and looks at me before he answered with an simple: Hmm? I choke on my blush before I talk.

"Would you like to make snow angels with me?" He answered with a smile as we did so. We we finished we decided to write our names in them. He suggested to the write the other persons name in their own, I found it sweet. Though, I had to admit I didn't know how to spell his name, he showed me as I vowed to commit to memory.

When he left he waved at me, smiling in a fashion that made me blush some more I also smiled coming home to my mother, the one who drinks too much and tries to be beautiful for all the wrong reasons because I can see the angels out the window. They'll keep me company tonight.

Kyle will keep me company tonight.

* * *

_So please tell me what you thought of it. _


End file.
